Dominion Tower/Strategies
Since DarkScape gameplay is restricted to "Legacy" style play as it exists in RuneScape 3, certain strategies which work there are not viable in DarkScape. Auras are also not available (Penance, Vampyrism, etc). This initial draft is concise and the most trivial fights are omitted. Recommended Items (Endurance) *Dragonfire protection - You may invariably encounter Elvarg. Super antifire flask would be the best option. If you try to fight Elvarg without this, you must have food and use magic or ranged. *Overload/stat restore/dominion medallion - Karamel, Balance Elemental, and other enemies can drain your stats rapidly, which is especially detrimental to Magic users. Even with a dominion medallion your stats may not regenerate as fast as you like. *Ice gloves - Mandatory for Fareed and Flambeed. Do not skip this. *Falador shield 1/2/3/4 - More prayer points, good shield for one handed weapons. *Dominion sword - Extremely strong and easy to obtain melee weapon. If you get one, consider using it for bosses that are susceptible to melee or hard to hit in general. *Unicorn stallion and scrolls - When you run out of scorpion meat, this is your lifeline, assuming you have exhausted your best beast of burden. *Enhanced excalibur - Hard tasks upgrade heals 200 with 5 minutes cooldown. Elite version heals 400 with 5 minutes cooldown. Amazing item for saving food on hard or long fights. This is also a good off-hand weapon with something like Korasi's sword. *Elemental runes - Mandatory to kill the 3 dagannoths which change color. *Prayer potions/flasks - You will need these for long fights. *Magic/ranged switch - This is only necessary for Zenevivia, which is otherwise difficult without a dragon spear. *Super energy potion/flask - If you run around a lot while fighting certain bosses, you should probably bring this. It goes without saying, many hard fights become easier with 95 Prayer, and you can bring 30 more scorpion meat with a pack yak (96 Summoning). Store extra pouches/scrolls in your familiar. Dominion weapons can also be stored. YOU CANNOT STORE OR WITHDRAW ITEMS WHILE IN THE ARENA, but you can retrieve them by dismissing the familiar. Problematic Fights *Pest Queen - Only Korasi's sword which appears in the arena can be used on the enemy. Hits very hard with Magic if not in melee range, so bring a ranged weapon to kill elite defilers. Switch protection prayers to match its attacks, and pray range when pulling defilers. *Sigmund - If your special attack fails to disable his prayer, you will have to wait for your special attack to regenerate, or attempt to stay out of combat long enough to log out. This is possible to pull off, but requires extreme precision. *Yelps - Non-melee attacks are ineffective while spinning. Dual wielding melee is extremely effective, especially with Soul Split. Your Soul Split will allow you to restore a huge amount of health because your damage is scaled up on Yelps. This allows you to tank him while he is spinning and kill him very fast. *Char - Fast attack speed (dual wielding) will allow you to melt her, but don't attack her while she is invincible (white). *Lol - Use a melee weapon(s), ranged and magic are very poor. Dominion sword is recommended. *Zemouregal and Enakhra - If Zemouregal summons too many extra enemies, try trapping them behind a column. When fighting Enakhra, avoid eating. Do not break her drain when she casts it, and continue attacking her. This causes her lifesteal to do less and less damage as you approach death. If you are about to die, try to restore a small amount of health to prolong the fight but avoid giving Enakhra more health back. Enhanced excalibur, unicorn scrolls, or saradomin brews are very effective. *Vanstrom - Remember, to avoid "darkness" you must TURN THE CAMERA AWAY. You cannot stand still when fighting this boss - his delayed attcks will do massive damage. You will do more damage while he is airborne (Soul Split is useful here). For the last phase, simply use the vial in the center of the arena and keep walking around the pool until he dies. *Nomad - You cannot beat this boss without using a lot of food. You should have all the bells and whistles if you are able to face this enemy. For the last phase, try running back and forth across the arena to prevent Nomad from hitting you at his full attack speed. This will allow you to use a slow weapon (like a staff) without taking a large amount of hits inbetween attacks. *Eruni, Ayuni, and Leeuni - Don't try to fight (take hits from) more than 1 enemy at a time. *Zenevivia - You must have at least two combat styles. A dragon spear may be useful, but otherwise she is hard to hit with melee. *Damis, Farred, Kamil, Dessous - Run to the right and line the bosses up in a queue. Kill Dessous first, then Damis, who should be trapped behind Kamil or Fareed. Kill the rest in any order you wish. Only fire spells are effective on Kamil, and only water spells (with ice gloves equipped) are effective on Fareed. *Dagannoth Sentinels - A bug can prevent you from changing targets while they are healing each other. If you have a strong weapon, you can outdamage their healing. Dominion weapons hit hard and may be useful here. *Balance Elemental - Praying against its magic or ranged style will cause it to only do 1 damage, and this is effective even while its projectile is still travelling towards you (similar to TzTok-Jad). If you are praying against its style at a distance, it will switch to either magic or ranged. If you are in melee range, it may switch to melee, allowing you to safespot it behind a column temporarily. When it changes its styles, it will drain your stats, so bring stat restoration. *Black, Grey and White Golems - Any melee weapon will work well on these, despite what the game may tell you. However, ranged and magic are very poor, though you will eventually kill them. If you have a dominion sword, you should use it. *Elvarg - Use your super antifire potion, or use an appropriate shield. If not, you must use ranged or magic and you will almost definitely need food. In this situation, try to walk underneath Elvarg's tile space to stall its attacks. *Delrith - Get the Silverlight and stand on top of Gideon Bede. Then kill Delrith. *Khazard and Lucien - Stand near Wahisietel or lure Khazard near and finish this phase. For the next phase, attempt to get the ice titans in a queue, similar to the Desert Treasure fight. Defeat them one at a time. When you are frozen, just click on the tile you are standing on. Kill the Ice Demons. Lucien won't attack you in this fight, but don't try to attack him.